The Escape
by Chevreuil
Summary: Zelo, des zombies, un hôpital psychiatrique ... Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un petit 'os', mais si l'envie me prend ce pourrait être l'introduction à une future fiction ?


Plus le temps passe, et plus les ongles de Junhong se plantent dans ses paumes. Il n'en peut plus de cet ennui. Il ne peut même pas aller dans la salle des activités, ou dans la réserve se taper une infirmière.

Elles tombent toutes dans le panneau. Il avait dix-sept ans et évoquait le prototype de l'adolescent à la frontière entre l'âge adulte et l'enfance, avait des traits fins. Les lignes de son nez et sa mâchoire étaient presque féminines, suggérant la fragilité. C'est justement cette trace de féminité qui rassurait la gent féminine.

Il se souvenait de toutes ces femmes. Une européenne schizophrène avait passée quelque temps ici. Une belle brune aux lèvres pleines. En évoquant ce souvenir, il sentit sa main descendre lentement vers le bas de son corps, commençant distraitement à caresser le haut de son aine. Elle n'eut pas le t'emps de faire plus. La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

''Sors d'ici et suis les autres !'' crie une infirmière, paniquée.

Il obtempère lentement, sans même sourciller. Que ce soit la panique qu'affiche l'infirmière, ou le fait qu'elle aurait pu le surprendre entrain de s'adonner à ce petit jeu que tout ado de son âge pratique, rien ne le perturbait. On lui avait apprit à rester impassible, quoi qu'il arrive. Puis c'était sûrement l'un des pyromanes du troisième étage, la routine.

-Junhong, tu sais ce qu'il c'passe, là ?  
-Pas plus que toi, je suppose.  
-Je vois … Mais ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas tiré profit de cette occasion.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Eh bien, dans le genre, ça !

Il désignait un couloir sombre, vers la droite de Junhong. Il fit un signe de la tête et courut vers le couloir. Au bout de quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte fermée à clé.

-Et maintenant ? La téléportation ? Dit-il, agacé.  
-Pas besoin de ça, juste un peu d'habilité.

Le jeune homme qui l'avait accosté se mit à genoux et sortit une barrette de sa tignasse noire. Taeil était un petit brun d'un mètre soixante-cinq tout au plus, au teint halé et au sourire espiègle toujours collé aux lèvres.

-C'est ton œuvre, tout ça ?

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que Junhong eut sa réponse, le temps à Taeil d'ouvrir la porte.

-Des morts vivants.  
-Pardon ?

Le plus petit fit un pas en avant, allumant l'interrupteur, et éclairant les escaliers.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. J'ai réussi à chopper quelques minutes le pc du vieux Kyhyun. C'était les gros titres sur mes sites de prédilections. Tout a commencé par un gars, un père de famille, assassinant violemment tous les siens. Mais d'une manière assez spéciale, il eut un frisson. Il les a dévorés. Quand la police est arrivée sur place, le gars a tenté de les bouffer. Il ne s'est calmé qu'après avoir reçu une balle dans la tête.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Dit le blond, dans un petit rire.  
-Tu fais comme bon te semble, mais moi dés qu'on est sorti, j'me casse le plus loin possible de ce pays de tarés.  
-C'est ça …

Mais un doute subsistait quand même. Taeil était un crack en tout ce qui était informations, informatique et tout le bazar. Tu cherchais de la drogue ? C'est à lui que tu faisais appel. Un gars pour une vengeance ? Des flingues, des putes ? Il fallait passé par Taeil. Il y avait peut être un fond de vérité là-dedans ?

Bref, il aurait tout le temps de penser à tout ça plus tard. La porte de sortie était droit devant eux.

-Aaaaah !

Junhong n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un homme se jetait sur Taeil, dans un râle féroce, presque animal, à peine la porte fut ouverte.

-Mais casses-toi, saloperie ! Criait Taeil en le repoussant d'un coup de pied.

Avant que la chose ne se jette à nouveau sur lui, Junhong lui explosait le crâne avec une barre de fer traînant dans le coin, accoudée à une poubelle. Le regard paniqué de Taeil se tourna vers le grand blond, quand il vit que celui-ci brandissait la barre vers lui.

-Hey, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Si cette chose est bien ce que tu dis être, au vu de la morsure sur ton épaule droite, tu vas bientôt devenir une sorte de zombie. Et ça, c'est pas bon pour moi. Ni pour toi. Autant abréger tes souffrances, non ?  
-Héhéhé, tu rigoles, hein ?  
-J'ai l'air de rigoler, imbécile ?

Sans aucune hésitation, d'un coup de barre Junhong acheva Taeil. Le sang éclaboussa sa peau claire, mais d'un coup de manche sa joue redevint vite aussi pâle que la lune. Un regard vers sa gauche lui informa que non loin, sur le trottoir d'en face, une boutique d'équipement tradiotionnel japonais l'attendait.

D'un pas nonchalant, et d'une flegme pragmatique, il rentra dans le magasin et ressortit avec un sabre à la lame aussi longue que son bras.

Dehors, le musé national de Corée scintillait, pendant que les cris des morts vivants semblaient chanter ses louanges.


End file.
